


Red Light

by Nathamuel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Friendship, Guilt, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Underage, Sexual Slavery, Slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world were slavery has become a legal consequence of losing your fortune, Steve meets a whore and falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been sitting on my harddrive forever and a year. It is mostly done although I have to re-work a lot of it. Please heed the warning.

Captain Steve Rogers' steps were sure when he entered the establishment but the expression on his face said that he was nervous. 

Every conversation stopped and then there were whispers all around him. He ducked his head in embarrassment and felt his ears flush red. "No need to feel embarrassed," he heard a man's voice suddenly murmur close to his ear and a moment later he felt an arm hook into his and he was pulled along before he could protest.

"I take it, that this is your first visit to this fine establishment?" the man asked and continued without waiting for an answer. "Don't you worry; we'll find you a suitable companion for the night." The man, no doubt a prostitute himself, chuckled and led Steve towards a couch, pressing him into the plush seat once there and seating himself beside him.  
Steve looked at the man closely. He had dark longish hair and a smooth face and was just as scantily dressed as everyone else in the decadent looking room. A collar made of soft leather adorned his neck and his chest was bare. There were two silver rings pierced through his nipples.

He stiffened slightly when the men proceeded to sling his arm over the backrest behind Steve's neck, absentmindedly stroking a strong shoulder, and leaned into his side. 

"Relax." The man chided and patted Steve's chest with his free hand, leaning into his side.  
"What is your name?" he continued, looking at Steve expectantly.

"My name is Steve." Steve answered, distracted by the multitude of naked and half naked bodies in the room. In the darkened corners and along the wall, where there were little, half hidden cubicles, two or more people moved together sinfully and unashamed to be watched. Others were even invited to watch. He had never seen anything like this.

"What are your preferences, Steve?" the male prostitute asked, glancing around the room.

"Hmm?" Steve mumbled, staring at a naked dancer swaying erotically to the low music close by.

"Boys or girls?" the man asked, slapping his chest lightly to get his attention. He wore some kind of cologne that made Steve want to lean closer for a taste. 

"Both," he answered truthfully, thinking of Bucky and Peggy. He wished they were here right now even though he knew that he was to blame for not seeing more of them.

"Do you like to be rough?"

"I-er-I don't know." he stuttered at the direct question, looking at the man. He had pretty brown eyes that had a strange glint to them.

"What is your name?" he asked, already tired of being asked so many questions by a stranger. The man smiled wickedly. It was a good look on him and Steve's pants tightened in anticipation and in reaction to the tone and proximity. 

"You can call me anything you want, but how about Howard for now." Steve flushed again and the man, Howard, touched a hand to the tips of Steve's ear curiously, feeling their warmth. 

"This really is the first time in a brothel for you, isn't it?" he asked gently, easing away slightly to give Steve a bit of his personal space back. Steve nodded jerkily, looking at his hands which lay folded in his lap. He shouldn't feel this embarrassed. It wasn't like he was a virgin.  
A hand lifted his chin so he was looking Howard in the eye. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about. You're in good hands." he whispered and pressed a soft lips to the blond's lips. Then he laughed at Steve's startled expression. 

"Cute." he said, smiling, and leaned back into his side to survey the room.

"So what would you like for tonight? Boy or girl? Young?" he pointed to a boy and a girl that were cuddled together on a divan, both looked to be teenagers. At Steve's shocked face Howard smirked and said, not without some darkness in his voice. "Don't worry they're both of age." How Steve wished that to be true, but he knew the law and the law didn't care about the age a person was sold. That was a reason why he'd never been to a brothel before but he was lonely and needed company. He needed distraction.  
Howard gestured away towards a more mature woman and Steve followed his gaze. 

"Someone older is, perhaps, more to your tastes then. Do you want a blonde, brunet or redhead? We have everything for every taste." he said smugly, running the tip of one finger down Steve's chest over his shirt and playing with the buttons, making Steve shiver and raising goose bumps on his skin.  
Steve looked around. The choice was overwhelming and he felt sick just thinking about the children. There really was only one choice for now.

He turned to Howard. "I'll take you."

The dark-haired man put a hand to his chest in mock surprise. "Me?" A moment later the look melted off his face and he smiled lewdly. In a fluent motion he got to his feet and pulled Steve along by the hand. As they reached the stairs leading up to the second floor he turned around and with a heated look in his eyes whispered: "You won't regret your choice." He leaned in to breath into his ear. "I'll make you scream."

He pulled back and dragged the stunned captain along.

*****

They passed a line of closed doors. Steve could hear noises that were unmistakably produced by sex. His heart started to beat faster in his chest and he exhaled shakily. He hadn't been this nervous since his first date with Peggy and that had been a couple of years ago.  
Howard stopped before a door that was open a gap and they entered the empty room beyond. It was furnished only with a chest of drawers and big bed covered in red silk. Everything in the room was colored red. The color of blood. 

Steve stumbled to his knees, breath quickening, panic rising in his chest like a tidal wave, and felt Howard crouch in front of him. Strong hands gripped his shoulders. This was a bad idea. This was a bad idea. He should not have come here. His vision narrowed until he could only see red redredred. 

He should have stayed home and rested just like his doctor has said. A face blocked the sight of the bed and its sheets.

"Calm down. Take a deep breath. Focus on me. Just follow my lead." he heard a voice say through the panic in his mind and he tried to do as it said. Fingers stroked his face and neck and shoulders, rubbing warmth into his locked muscles. 

"In. Out. In. Out." the voice said. Steve inhaled and exhaled shakily, slowly focusing on the face in front of him and the worried expression on Howard's face. 

"What was that?" he asked when Steve slowly calmed down again, breath still going too fast. He did not pull away. His head still blocked Steve's sight and he was grateful for it. 

"T-the sheets, the... color." he pressed his lids together against the burning of his eyes. God, he was weak. He shouldn't have left his home. He knew how fast he could be triggered ever since his last mission. Fingers gently touched his cheekbones and a thumb rubbed softly against the corners of his eyes, dispersing the gathering wetness there. 

"Hey, it's alright, don't cry. Just wait here for a moment… and you better keep your eyes closed until I'm done." Howard disappeared from in front of him and Steve kept his eyes closed as instructed. His heart was still beating a staccato rhythm against his ribcage, but he kept his breath deep and even with difficulty. He heard the rustling of fabric pulled up and rumpled. Then there was the sound of new sheets being put on the bed. A hand carefully touched his shoulder a moment later. 

"I think you can look now." Howard said and Steve opened his eyes. Sheets of a deep green now adorned the mattress and the pillow. It was something his eyes could focus on in all the red. The bedding lay on the floor to the side. 

"We probably won't need it now." Howard answered to Steve's questioning look. He grabbed Steve's hands and pulled him up and towards the bed. Howard pressed him to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Just lie back, I'll take care of you." Howard whispered and climbed on top of him, pressing him back against green and Steve didn't resist. Steve looked up at the prostitute, still breathing hard and leaned up to try to catch the other man's mouth with his own. 

"No." Howard turned his face away and instead rucked Steve's shirt up to bite the skin of his stomach. Steve let his head fall back and enjoyed the attention. Howard worked his way across his body and pulled Steve's shirt over his head licking the flesh bared to him. Shamelessly he rubbed against Steve's body until he moaned, divesting him of all of his clothes quickly and doing the same with the thin fabric of his pants. Steve felt like he didn't catch half of what was going on, just that it felt good to press against the man over him and grip and squeeze the delicious smelling skin close to him.

Then they were naked and Howard straddled him, grabbing Steve's hard cock and lined it up with his hole without teasing. Slowly he sank down. Steve gasped at the slick channel swallowed him and he groaned loudly. It had been too long. He hadn't known that you could miss the feel of another person pressed against you like that. He gripped Howard's hips and the prostitute began to ride him in earnest, bouncing up and down his dick, squeezing his ass around him and it was only an embarrassingly short time before Steve cried out loudly and came hard, throwing his head back in abandon. 

He didn't see the self-satisfied grin as Howard stroked himself to completion astride him, spilling over Steve's belly.  
Steve lay there like stunned, skin tingling and trying to catch his breath. He felt Howard pull off and then his fingers on his cock, pulling the condom off, too. With effort he opened his eyes. There was no questioning that Howard was good at what he did and his body felt good against his as he lay down beside Steve.

He propped his head up with a hand and looked at the soldier. "Better now?"

"Yes." Steve said and looked at the prostitute. Sweat still gleamed on his skin and a healthy flush was on his skin. He was gorgeous.

Howard stretched lasciviously while he answered. "Good. It's bad for business for guests to have a panic attack." It was said offhandedly but Steve could see by the line of his shoulder and his tense back that he was a bit shaken. Obviously it didn't happen often. Steve laid a hand on Howard's thigh. The skin was soft under his hand. He could almost pretend that he was in bed with a lover, instead of a whore he was paying for it.

"Thank you." he said, inhaling and exhaling a few times to calm his still racing heart. At least it was more from the sex than the panic now. He closed his eyes briefly before he looked at Howard again. "Would you have gotten into trouble? With a... ah… 'guest' panicking?"

Howard didn't answer for a moment. He just smiled mysteriously and kissed Steve's cheek before he elegantly rolled out of the bed and to his feet. "Don't worry your pretty head about it." He just said before he continued: "Now. What do you want to do?"  
Unashamed of his nakedness he smiled at Steve over his shoulder. Steve wanted to pull him back into the bed. 

"I'm here to give you company and entertain you." Howard laid a finger to his bottom lip in thought and stemmed a hand on his hip. "Or you can search for another companion for however long you want to spend time and money in our beautiful establishment."

"I'm not- I'm not going to do that." Steve said, flushing at the clear teasing in Howard's tone. "I think you'll do for today." he returned the teasing, grinning at the man. He was glad that he didn't ask about that panic attack. Steve couldn't hold back his laugh at Howard's mock-enraged face.  
He rested both hands on his hips and looked at Steve in mock offence. "Oh, I will *do*. Well, I haven't made you scream yet." 

With a wide and lewd grin Howard jumped on the mattress again to correct this error.

***

Back home he lay in bed and everything his mind could think about was Howard. The way he smelled and laughed and moved and tasted. The only other people he'd been this infatuated with on first sight had been Bucky and Peggy. Fuck. He wondered if that was a bad omen.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day he returned to the brothel, handed his money card to the girl at the reception and got the pin that identified him as a customer. He felt pathetic in his infatuation with a whore but the moment he stepped into the vast lounge his eyes searched for Howard who he found lounging on a divan with a young girl.

When Howard saw Steve he detangled himself from the girl he'd been joking with, even though Steve could see that she had been distressed. Now she was smiling, although she quickly looked away when she caught Steve staring.

"Back already? I knew you wouldn't be able to get enough from me." Howard said when he stopped in front of him, smiling wildly and throwing an arm around Steve's shoulders to lead him away but Steve didn't let himself be budged. Howard frowned.

"What is wrong with her? Why is she crying?" Steve asked him, cheeks a little rosy from embarrassment at the teasing. It rang true to him.  
Howard followed his gaze to the girl on the divan. The smile on her face had vanished again and instead she looked distressed. 

"Marie is new." Howard simply said, almost sounding bored to Steve's ears. One of his hands trailed down Steve's back in a subtle suggestion and Steve shivered. He didn't turn away though. 

"She's so young." he said and swallowed the bile rising unbidden in his throat.

Howard huffed. "Yeah, well. The law doesn't care about age and her parents are dead. She has no one else and could be sold."

"The law is horrible." Steve said, sadly. How many had he forced into slavery, working for S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Yeah, but at least everyone is doing their deed for society." Howard said with clear sarcasm intertwined with bitterness, no humor in his voice. It was likely that he had found his way into this establishment on similar terms.

"That only makes it more horrifying."

"Don't brood. That look is not becoming on you." Howard said in a suddenly chipper voice and forcefully turned Steve away from the distressed girl. Who would have thought that so much strength hid in that slight body? 

"You can't do anything for her. Pity won't save her from her first customer and the second and the third. Unless you have enough money to buy her freedom?" Howard said in his ear when they stood turned away from her then Howard looked at Steve critically, judging his wealth by his clothes until Steve shook his head. 

"Then don't worry your pretty head, she'll survive or she'll find a way to free herself." A cryptic answer and Howard pulled Steve after him. At the bottom of the stairs they stopped again and Howard turned to him.

"Do you even want me as a companion for the night or do you want to look for someone else? The girl maybe? You could give her a good first time at least."

Steve stared at him in horror. "I'm not into children!" he almost shouted. Customers and whores alike turn their heads and Howard shushed him quickly, glancing apologetic at the people around them.

"Your loss." he shrugged.

The room Howard led him into was the same one from the day before. Everything red had vanished, replaced by a calming forest green that gave the room an eerie atmosphere. Howard pushed Steve against the door inside. 

"Are you always this passive?" Howard asked curiously while keeping Steve pinned. As an answer Steve easily reverses their position, pinning Howard's hands beside his head.

"Only if I want to be." he said, noting the fear briefly flashing through Howard's eyes before the whore lifted an eyebrow in challenge. 

"And what do you want to do with me now that you don't want to be?" A knee was pressed between Steve's thighs and rubbed against his groin, eliciting a choked of sound from Steve. He pressed into it unthinkingly and looked at Howard's face just as he licked his lips. Involuntarily his grip tightened around the wrists in his hands.

"You could fuck me, right against this door. Lift me up or bend me over." Howard proposed and dragged his gaze over Steve's form appreciatively to settle on the front of Steve's pants which was tented already. "Or I could blow you." Howard's expression was lewd as he looked up at Steve coyly from under his lashes. Steve swallowed, unable to speak, and let him go as Howard moved to free himself. Howard's back dragged across the wood of the door as he sunk to his knees in front of Steve.

"So blowing it is." Howard mused, still looking up at Steve and holding his gaze as he lifted his hands to Steve's zipper. Steve rested his hands on the surface of the door again, watching Howard.  
Howard opened Steve's jeans, pulling out his cock, and stroked his hands up and down. Slowly he pulled Steve to hardness. Steve watched his lashes flutter for a moment when he lowered a hand to smooth his fingers through Howard's hair.

"How old were you?" Steve asked, hissing at Howard's touch and bucking into it. He couldn't help the question. Ever since he had seen the distressed girl he had thought about it.

"Hmm?" Howard hummed non-committed in answer, concentrating on the cock in front of him. He didn't look up. Instead he closed his eyes half.

"How old were you, when you ended up here?" Steve clarified and pulled at Howard's hair when he was silent, making him pull back and meet Steve's eyes. 

"15." he answered, smiling wickedly. "So you can be sure that I've learned a lot already." with that he sucked Steve's cock into his mouth, effectively shutting him up. Steve gasped and nearly fell forward against the door as his arms gave out.  
He panted open mouthed as he looked down and watched Howard's head bob up and down his cock. Howard was sucking almost aggressively at Steve's dick, looking angry which made Steve fear for his dick but there was no hint of teeth. It was exciting. Steve grew fully hard. Howard's lips looked pretty around his cock.

Steve almost shouted out loud when Howard took a deep breath and swallowed his cock whole. Steve groaned when he felt the tightness of Howard's throat and exhaled heavily as Howard's nose touched his groin. Howard held himself still, pressed tight against Steve and looked up at Steve. His throat was contracting around Steve's flesh as Howard swallowed and he almost came right there.  
Steve held his hips still, although he wanted to pound Howard's mouth but he was afraid to hurt him and Howard pulled off again before drawing him in a few more times. Then he pulled off completely.

Steve was breathless and he knew that his mouth stood open, overwhelmed at this display of sexual skills of Howard and because he would probably expire if he didn't get enough air into his lungs.  
Howard looked up with him with a smug expression on his face, Steve's cock loosely held in on fist. His voice was a bit raw and Steve's cock twitched. 

"Now that I've shown you how good I can take your cock, how about you fuck my throat." Howard said hoarsely and pinched Steve's ass when he only looked back with a stupid expression. Steve yelped and his hips jerked forward on their own, startled, and his cock dragged across Howard's cheek, leaving a smear of pre-come

"Yeah, just like that." Howard murmured and swallowed Steve's cock again and squeezed his buttocks to guide him into a rhythm, moving in and out of his mouth until Steve did it on his own. Steve fucked Howard's throat

It wasn't much longer before Steve came. He couldn't last long with how far Howard could take him into his throat and the way his tongue did downright sinful things to his member. Steve thrust into Howard's mouth uncontrollably and without thinking he held Howard's head down on his cock when he came with a cry, spilling down his throat.

His forehead bumped against the wall behind Howard as he slumped forward exhaustedly and unable to string a coherent thought together.  
A slap to his thigh roused him and he let Howard go like he burned. Howard winced when Steve pulled out too quickly and coughed, rubbing his sore throat.

"Now you're learning." Howard said breathlessly and Steve thought that he looked a little too pale and faint.

"I'm so sorry!" Steve almost shouted and helped Howard to his feet.

"It's alright." Howard said with a grin but it looked brittle around the edges as he pushed Steve backwards until he hit the bed and sat down. Steve didn't know what to say to that. He was pretty sure that it wasn't alright. 

"What would you like to do now?" Howard asked as he slowly climbed over Steve, forcing him to lie back against the mattress.

"I want to kiss you." Steve confessed. He caressed Howard's throat and let his palm trail upwards to cup Howard's jaw, thumb brushing the edge of Howard's mouth. Howard abruptly pulled back from that touch, looking defensive and closed off.

"No kissing." he said, a dark note to his voice but in the next second he slowly smiles seductively and leaned down to bite at Steve's shoulder, pushing his shirt away for better access. He bit hard but not hard enough to leave a mark 

"You know how it goes in stories. No one kisses the whore as long as money exchanges hands." He said and licked down Steve's chest while opening his shirt along the way. Steve closed his eyes and swallowed the bile rising in his throat. Howard made it easy to forget where he was and who he was in bed with.

"Alright." He murmured. To distract himself he pulled at one of the rings pierced through Howard's nipples, making him arch his back. He almost wished he could effectively hit himself when the next words tumbled out of his mouth. Being with Howard made him act more impulsive than usual, it seemed.

"How did you end up here?" It was another thought that didn't leave him alone but he wished he could take the words back, shove them down the way they had come because Howard's expression was replaced by a blank mask. 

"Why did you have a panic attack when you saw the red sheets?" Howard threw back and Steve's mouth twisted into an angry line. He didn't answer and for a minute they stared at each other before Steve looked away. "Good point."

"Why don't we leave these topics alone, hm?" Howard said in a low voice. There was an edge of weariness to him that made Steve want to apologize. Instead he dragged his hands over Howard's naked sides and kept his mouth shut. 

"We could do something else instead." Howard said and drew a squeak out of Steve in surprise as he pinched a nipple almost punishing, following him up with a lick to sooth the pain. Steve moaned and flipped them over, drawing Howard's legs around his hips.

***

Steve lay on his couch in his apartment. It wasn't a big apartment but he liked it. He stared at the phone in his hand, listening to the little noises the house made. A phone number was on the little glowing display and his thumb hovered over the call button.

After a moment he let the phone drop back on the little table by his side and sighed. Telling Bucky and Peggy about his little infatuation didn't sound like a good idea. They would laugh at him. Besides, he only had been there twice. There was nothing to tell there, really. It wasn't a big deal.


End file.
